


Without the Need for Love

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 24 Fics in 24 Hour Challenge, Asexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bofur being an aromantic asexual. After having reclaimed Erobor, a combination of his fame, fortune, and general Bofurness attracts both female and male suitors. And everyone gets really confused when he continuously turns them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without the Need for Love

At first they assumed he was turning everyone away because of his grief.

After all, none of them had come out of the Battle unscathed. Bofur, in particular, had been close with the boys, always looking out for them and assisting them in their hijinks. It had been Bofur who had found Fili and Kili, the pair of them curled around each other as they slowly bled out, Bofur screaming hoarsely for help.

But then the weeks turned into months, the months melding into years, and still he did not have a suitor. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t have a choice. The riches he had gained on his quest mixed with his easy going, optimistic attitude for life, making him sought after by dwarf maidens and men alike. He got offered daughter and sons, got flirted with and cajoled, but he always turned down their advances with a good natured smile and a pint of ale.

It was some four years after the reclamation of Erebor that someone finally mentioned it.

Bofur was having dinner with Bombur, his wife, Gimvir, and his daughter, Kilur, ignoring the slightly frosty atmosphere as he talked and joked, filling in the gaps in Bombur’s memory due to falling in the lake with a slightly embellished version of events.

“And then, just as I thought we were well and truly done for, the Halfing jumps to his feet and starts trying to reason with the trolls!” 

Bombur and his daughter were leaning in closer, eyes urging him on, when Bombur’s wife spoke up.

“Perhaps you should have gone back to the Shire with your Halfling.”

Bofur looked away from his brother and niece at his sister-in-law’s comment.

“What’s that meant to mean?” 

“He’s why you won’t accept anyone’s courtship, isn’t he? You were in love with him, and now you can’t move on and accept that he’s back home where he belongs.”

Bofur’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he spluttered. “Me? In love with Mr. Baggins?”

“He is always in your stories,” his niece piped up.

“He was on the quest! We travelled over half of Middle Earth together! Of course he’s in my stories!”

“If he’s not the reason, then what is?”

Bofur shook his head. “Does there have to be a reason? I just... don’t want a partner. I’m perfectly happy with you, or with all the dwarves in the company.”

“So you’re happy to just be alone for the rest of your life?”

“I guess so. I’ve just never felt the need to court someone. I would much prefer to be reading, or mining, or making toys. Perhaps one day I’ll take in a couple of dwarven lads and lasses one day, but I’m fine on my own." 

Bombur and his wife gave him a slightly pitying look, but Kilur just smiled.

“I’m sure you’ll be happy with whatever you do, Uncle.” 

The smile on the dwarfling’s face melted the looks on her parents face as Bofur returned the smile, gently ruffling the little girl’s hair.

“I’m sure I will be, too.”


End file.
